


Best Birthday

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelmina Harris'in en güzel doğumgünü.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Highway Stories'i ve Will'i yazmamın üzerinden tam bir yıl geçmiş, bir anlamda gerçek doğumgünü oldu kızımın <3

Güneşin "Yaz geldi!" dercesine parladığı bir günde Flo'nun Yeri her zamanki gibi dolup taşıyor, masalara oturan yüzler hızlıca değişiyor, siyah saçlı bir garson masalar arasında ustalıkla dolaşıyordu. Tezgahın arkasında elindeki beyaz bezle ıslak bardakları kurularken heyecanla önündeki arkadaşına bir şeyler anlatan parlal kızıl saçlı kız dinlenmediğini anlayınca “Harris!” diye bağırarak elini tezgaha vurdu. Yüksek taburelerden birinde oturan kahverengi kıvırcık saçlı kız daldığı kapıdan tekrar önündeki arkadaşına dönerken “Özür dilerim Nina, ne diyordun?” dediğinde kızıl bakışlarını yumuşatarak “Trafiğe falan takılmışlardır Will, birazdan gelirler sakin ol.” dedi. Will yine de sakinleşmemiş, önündeki uzun bardaktan sarkan pipetten bir yudum çekerken çalan minik zil sesi açılan kapının habercisi oldu.  
Uzun boylu, ince fakat yapılı genç adam yüzünden hiç eksiltmediği bilmiş sırıtmasıyla içeri girdiğinde etrafındaki kimseyi umursamadan kollarını iki yana açarak “WILL!” diye bağırdı. Ağzı kulaklarında bir Will taburesinden zıplayıp bir fırtına gibi abisinin kollarına atıldığında ikisinin söyledikleri kahkahalarına karışırken Wallace onu kolunun altına alarak tezgaha, oturduğu yere götürdü. Nina ona bir sana söylemiştim bakışı atarken Will onu umursamayacak kadar mutlu, abisine dönerek “Diğerlerinin de seninle geleceğini sanmıştım? Neredeler?” diye sordu.

Wallace, Harris kardeşlerin üçüncüsü, bir kolunu tezgaha dayamış öbürünü boşver dercesine sallarken “İşim vardı, ben şehirden geliyorum ama birazdan gelirler dert etme. Asıl sen beni arkadaşınla tanıştırmayacak mısın?” dediğinde bakışları Nina’da, kızıl kız gözlerini devirse de Will fark etmemiş, “Wallace Nina, Nina, Wallace.” diyerek ikisini hızlıca tanıştırdı. Nina “Bence abilerinin hepsini en az senin kadar tanıyorum.” dediğinde Wallace tezgahta eğilerek “Minnie, insanlara devamlı bizi mi anlatıyorsun?” dedi. Nina bununla hafifçe kahkaha atarken “Hiçbir fikrin yok.” dediğinde Will ona surat assa da kapıdan giren diğer iki abisini görünce gülümsemesi tekrar yerine geldi.  
“Erkencisin Wallace.” Kahverengi saçları karmakarışık olan William, kız kardeşine sarılırken onun yanındaki aile yadigarı kahverengi saçları güneşten açılmış Ward genç kıza göz kırpmakla yetinmiş, diğer abisine laf attı. Wallace “Sizin gibi tembel değilim ben.” dediğinde William ikisinin didişmesine alışmış, kız kardeşinin saçlarından öptü.

Nina, kardeşleri restorantın arka taraflarındaki daha rahat konuşabilecekleri koltuklardan birine götürmüş, dört kardeş uzun süredir görüşmüyor, arayı kapamaya çalışırken Wallace bir anlığına hepsinin sesini bastırarak “Tekrar hatırlatın, biz niçin toplanmıştık bugün?” dediğinde Ward sesinde sahte bir şokla “Wallace! Nasıl unutursun?” dedi.  
Will “Oh hayır, bu sene de doğumgününü unuttuk şakasını yemeyeceğim. Ayrıca doğumgünümden daha önemli size söylemediğim bir şey var, sizi biriyle tanıştırmak istiyorum.” dediğinde hepsi ortaya atılan yeni bilgiyle küçük kardeşlerini deyim yerindeyse sorguya çekerken Nina kızıl saçlarını savurarak peşinde bir sarışınla masaya geldi.

Will sevgilisini görünce gülümseyerek “Tam zamanında.” diyerek ayağa kalkıp korkmuş görünen sarışın genç adamın yanına gittiğinde abilerinin hepsinin bakışını üzerinde hissediyordu. Luca tedirgin olsa da Will’in elini tutması onu rahatlatmış, Nina’nın onları kendi hallerine bıraktığını görünce hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Ne zaman? Nasıl? Will!”  
Wallace hala ne ara küçük kardeşlerinin sevgilisi olduğunu sorgulasa da William kendisinin bildiğini söylediğinde Ward ihanete uğradığını belirtmiş William’ın kahkahası ortamı yatıştıran şey olmuştu. Luca da yanlarına oturunca Wallace bu sefer ciddi, “Gerçekten Minnie, nasıl tanıştınız?” dediğinde Will geçen yazki otostop macerasını ve nasıl Luca’nın arabasını tamir ettiğini anlattığında Luca onu “Bir bakıma hayatımı kurtardı evet.” diyerek yanıtladı. Ward arkasına yaslanırken “Wes duysa seninle gurur duyardı Will.” dediğinde arkalarından bir ses “Kesinlikle.” dediğinde genç kız koşarak bir kez de Wesley’e atılırken abisi elindeki motorsiklet kaskını en yakın masaya bırakarak kardeşini yakaladı. “Gelmeyeceğini sanmıştım.” Wesley onu iyice sıkarken “Saçmalama, asla.” dediğinde ikisi ayrılırken Wesley masadaki tanımadığı sarışını fark ettiğinde tek kaşını kaldırarak Will’e “Neler kaçırdım?” diye sordu.

Güneş gökyüzünü terk etse de Flo’nun Yeri hala kalabalık, Harris kardeşler ve Luca hala neşeyle sohbet ederken bir süre sonra Nina kocaman bir pastayla aralarına katıldığında hepsinden bir alkış topladığında Will’in mutluluğuna diyecek yoktu. Ward ve Luca küçük sahnede çalan grup hakkında konuşuyor, Will arkasına yaslanıp onları izliyorken, sevdiği herkesin bir arada olması ve anlaşması genç kıza doğumgününde en güzel hediye, gerçekten de hayatının en mutlu doğumgününü geçirdiğini düşünerek Wesley’in sorduğu bir soruya cevap verdi.


End file.
